Compte sur moi
by Yu-B
Summary: Quand un fou gouverne, il faut toujours s'attendre à ce que la révolte gronde...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/soir. Est-ce que quelqu'un connait_ Vocaloid_, ici? Si oui, bah vous reconnaîtrez rapidement l'histoire qui m'a inspiré, sinon... soyez gentils et patientez jusqu'à demain. Sinon il n'y aura plus de suspens. J'ai découvert les chansons hier, et ça m'a tellement... touché? Enfin émue que j'ai décidé de la faire à la sauce _Hetalia_. D'ailleurs, la fin de cette histoire me fait penser à un roman que j'avais lu, gamine (j'ignore si il est toujours édité, d'ailleurs). Allez, suffit le mystère, je vous laisse découvrir le Prologue. Normalement il n'y aura que deux chapitres à cette histoire, je les écrirai demain, j'ai besoin de sommeil. Bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient à Mr. _Hetalia_ et _Vocaloid_ appartient... bah à ceux qui ont créé l'univers.**

* * *

**COMPTE SUR MOI**

Le Royaume n'avait jamais connu pareil révolte. Le Chevalier Rouge était en tête, menant les révoltés vers l'entrée du palais, épée à la main et pupilles couleur vengeance.

Les jardins étaient en feu, tout partait en flamme. Une fumée noire s'élevait déjà dans le ciel, sombre présage pour les heures à venir.

* * *

Lui ne bougeait pas, attendant son heure, tranquille. S'enfuir ? Pour quoi faire, on le reconnaîtrait au premier coup d'œil. Et puis, il en avait assez de fuir. Fuir. Toujours fuir. Fuir ses peurs, ses envies et maintenant sa propre mort. Non, il était fatigué, plus rien pour le porter. Il allait rester là, à attendre sagement, comme un enfant.

* * *

Les cuisines s'étaient vidées de toute âme de cuisiner. Il allait pouvoir passer par là. Mais d'abord passer par la Chambre. Vite ! Plus vite ! Le temps lui filait entre les doigts ! Il courrait trop lentement, il respirait trop lentement. Il entendait déjà les cris de rage de la foule. Vite ! Plus vite ! Faire vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Il jouait avec un bout de sa cape bleue. Il avait perdu tout espoir de vie, depuis la mort du petit vendeur de rubans, il n'avait plus goût à rien. Il se laissait aller, il s'en moquait. Réfléchir lui donnait envie de pleurer. Tout n'était que complot, que sang, que rire. Et lui il était tombé dans le panneau, comme un beau jeune premier, il n'avait rien deviné.

* * *

Le royaume était révolté. La guerre allait être plus rapide que la mort d'une chandelle.

Demain, une tête tombera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/soir à tout le monde! J'avais dis qu'il n'y aurait que deux chapitres à cette histoire et bien, en l'écrivant j'ai réalisé que ça faisait trop long sur deux chapitres, alors j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre par personnage. Et nous commençons avec le roi! J'espère que tout le monde suit! XD Allez, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**ONCE UPON A TIME ... **

_**One King**_

Il n'avait pas toujours vécu au Palais. En fait, il avait vécu jusqu'à ses sept ans à la campagne, avec son frère. C'était comme ça dans le Royaume, on éloignait les parents royaux des enfants princiers. On ignorait pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça depuis la nuit des temps, alors on ne se posait plus de question.

Globalement, il avait eu de la chance : une petite enfance heureuse, une grande enfance royale et un avenir magistral. Il avait été choisit au sort pour devenir le Prince de ce Royaume. Un Prince qui devrait attendre bien sagement la mort de son royal père pour pouvoir gouverner à sa suite. Mais le Prince n'avait pas vraiment aimé quitter sa petite vie tranquille et l'idée d'attendre encore dix ans ne l'enchantait guère. Aussi il empoisonna son propre père et fit accuser sa propre mère. Ça ne le dérangea pas, quelque part il s'en moquait. Du moment que les bénéfices étaient pour lui, où étaient le problème ?

Il n'avait jamais été un enfant méchant, au contraire, il n'y avait pas plus gentil que lui quand il était petit. Mais l'hérédité est ainsi faite et l'ancien roi était mauvais. Son héritier le fut plus encore. On ne devient pas Roi du Royaume sans se salir les mains.

Il était mauvais, cruel, sadique, c'était un fait. Et plus les années passaient et plus il devenait diabolique. Mais il n'était pas devenu complètement sourd en entendant les cris d'agonie de ses victimes, et il savait bien qu'on lui voulait du mal. Les complots, encore et toujours. Des complots partout. Il se désespérait de ne pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un. Il regrettait de ne pas être plus sociable dans l'intime. Il aurait aimé avoir une épaule sur qui se reposer, les jours de crime. Il en avait assez de tout faire tout seul, où diable était son fidèle serviteur qui devait lui passer tout ses caprices ?

Il était las d'entendre son peuple se plaindre, de voir tous ses enfants mourir de faim sous ses fenêtres et de devoir supporter les pleurs de leurs mères. Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait de les aider ? La reconnaissance ? Pour quoi faire ? Valait mieux être craint de son peuple. Non, devenir subitement gentil, poli, attentif et aimable ne lui apporterait rien. Et puis, il n'aimait qu'une seule personne sur terre : son frère. Ça faisait combien d'années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ? Aucune nouvelle, ni lettre, ni rumeur. Il devait certainement être mort, la vie à la campagne était pire que la vie à la ville. En fait, il sentait que son frère, l'aventurier, était mort. Ou alors sur le point de l'être, depuis ce matin il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sans savoir pourquoi… diable.

* * *

- Mon roi, un paysan a tenté d'entrer dans votre jardin privé.

- Quoi ! Qu'on le pende sur le champ !

- Il a invoqué le droit de dernière volonté. Et il souhaite vous parler.

- Grmmm ! Maudit droit ! On devrait l'interdire !

Le soldat suivit son roi, la tête penchée vers ses bottes, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier.

Tous deux arrivèrent finalement au jardin privé du chef du royaume. C'était une somptueuse serre à la végétation luxuriante. Un vrai havre de paix pour un tyran.

- Bon, il est où ce pouilleux !

- Ici, seigneur.

Le chef de la garde tenait un adolescent, agenouillé, par les cheveux, lui tirant méchamment la tête en arrière. Son poignard de secours sur la gorge, au cas où. Le roi arracha le poignard et l'enfonça dans la gorge blanche, pas assez pour tuer, mais suffisamment pour laisser une cicatrice quelques semaines.

- On m'a dit que tu voulais me parler, dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Le paysan lança un regard brillant au roi, il ne tremblait même pas. Un vrai suicidaire !

- Je voulais vous demander comment allait l'oiseau.

Le roi eut un hoquet de surprise et recula légèrement. Il ordonna aux soldats de se retirer, gardant le poignard à la main. Il tenait l'adolescent par sa chevelure brune, comme l'avait fait le chef de la garde plus tôt.

- De quel oiseau, tu parles ?

- De l'aigle, voyons.

Il serra les dents, comment ce pouilleux pouvait être au courant ! Enfant, il avait dessiné un ours sur le mur de la chambre de son frère. Sa chambre royale. L'unique fois où ils étaient venus rendre visiter à leurs parents. Son frère avait répliqué en lui dessinant un aigle sur son mur à lui. Il lui avait dit que c'était un peu comme avoir la présence de l'autre dans leur chambre trop éloigné pour leur si jeune âge.

Le jeune homme remarqua que son seigneur avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et en profita pour pencher légèrement la tête, libérant ses cheveux de la poigne, ce geste réveilla le roi.

- Que ! Une perruque mais…

Ces cheveux … non !

- Imbécile ! J'aurai pu te tuer, tu t'en rends compte ! – il serra son frère redevenu blond en remerciant le Ciel de ne pas s'être énervé – Excuse-moi, je t'ai fais mal ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude, frangin. Et puis c'est moi le plus fort de nous deux, tu t'en rappelles ?

- On n'a jamais été d'accord là-dessus. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Toi aussi !

- Mais… si jamais on te voit ici, tu risques d'être jeté au cachot. Un seul roi, c'est la règle.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me disputer le trône avec toi. Tu as été choisi par Père.

- Mais… tu vas repartir ?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix…

Le roi regarda son frère, inquiet. Il était si heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa moitié. Il n'allait pas le laisser le quitter à nouveau !

- Tu seras à mon service !

- Pardon ?

- Sois mon valet ! Tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles, ici ! Je sais que je peux compter sur toi ! Tu es rusé de nature, tu t'en tireras très bien ! Reste avec moi !

- Mais… je…

- C'est un ordre !

Furieux, il le gifla, il attendait désespérément leurs retrouvailles depuis toutes ces années, et maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble il voulait le quitter à nouveau ? Jamais !

- Tu m'appartiens ! – il le tira par le col – Je t'interdis formellement de partir, s'il le faut, je te pends et je garde ta dépouille, tu m'as compris !

- Calme-toi ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir. – il rit en frottant sa joue endoloris, son frère avait toujours eu des colères terribles, il était habitué. Depuis toujours, ce petit être sensible pouvait se changer en démon quand il était sur les nerfs. Ça avait surpris beaucoup de nourrices. – Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi. On ne risque pas de te faire de remarques sur ma présence ?

- Je suis le roi, ce que je veux, je le fais.

- Dans ce cas. Mon roi. – il prit la main de son frère et y posa ses lèvres en un baisemain galant et rempli de promesses. – Je serais toujours là pour vous. Toujours.

Le seigneur regarda son cadet avec un sourire tendre – chose rare chez lui – avant de répondre d'une voix ferme : « Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi petit frère. ».

Ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Si l'un tombait, l'autre le suivait, et vice versa.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera dédié au Prince Bleu, à suivre...**

**RAR**:

**Keidrisse**: toujours là, toi, ça me fait plaisir! Pourquoi la chanson? Parce que je suis une grosse maso sadique qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'adorer ce qui me fait mal (argh! Douleur!). L'histoire m'a touchée et j'ai eu l'envie dévorante d'en tirer une fic. Voilà tout. Je prévois de me baser sur une autre chanson des Vocaloid. Mais je ne dis pas laquelle, secret! Merci d'avoir laissé une review! You are number one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/soir! Suite à l'affolante demande de suite (rire jaune) je vous poste le chapitre 2! Enfin, que de mystères dévoilés, que de tragédie, que de... bon, je retourne m'occuper de mes rhumatismes de grand-mère et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient toujours à son maître vénéré, et les chansons qui ont inspirés cette fic appartiennent toujours au clan des Vocaloid.**

* * *

**ONCE UPON A TIME...**

_**A Blue Prince**_

Son pays était un paradis où il faisait bon vivre. Oh bien sûr, le chagrin, la maladie et la mort existaient aussi ici, mais l'espérance de vie heureuse était bien plus élevée que dans le royaume voisin. Son père, le roi, était un homme juste et bon et il comptait bien suivre ses pas plus tard, quand ce serait à son tour de gouverner. Dire que le roi voisin était plus jeune que lui ! C'était fou ! Beaucoup de monde se demandait si la mort du roi n'avait pas été accidentellement princière, mais sans preuve (ni envie suicidaire) personne n'avait jamais posé la question à voix haute. C'était là les pensées du prince quand son carrosse s'arrêta, ils étaient arrivés ? Déjà ? Jetant un regard dehors, il observa le palais de ce jeune roi si cruel. Un chef d'œuvre d'architecture, tout en hauteur. Le nombre de marches qu'il devait y avoir ! Le cocher lui ouvrit la porte. Il sortir, accompagné de son valet. C'était une rencontre politique, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Il avait un nœud dans l'estomac depuis son départ.

- _Ressaisis-toi, si tu n'es même pas capable de rendre visite aux seigneurs voisins, ce n'est même pas la peine de t'attendre à recevoir la couronne !_

Il inspira et suivit le chef de la garde qui était venu le chercher, le roi l'attendait.

Les couloirs étaient haut de plafond, le palais était très éclairé, à croire qu'aucune ombre ne devait survivre dans ce château, seule l'ombre du cœur du seigneur était acceptée. Un seigneur bien jeune, un visage d'enfant de chœur, on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Il quitta son trône, tout sourire, pour le rejoindre.

- Prince Bleu ! Je suis tellement ravi de vous rencontrer enfin !

- Moi de même, Seigneur. – il allait le saluer quand une main l'attrapa par l'épaule.

- Allons, pas de ça avec moi. Nous sommes du même milieu. – le jeune roi retourna sur son trône, invitant le prince à venir s'assoir sur le fauteuil apporté par un domestique – Et puis, bientôt vous serez roi à votre tour, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'espère que non ! J'aime trop mon père pour le voir partir aussi jeune !

Le roi se mit à rire, ça le mit mal à l'aise. Il était incapable de dire si c'était un rire joyeux ou un rire moqueur. Il détourna légèrement le regard, attendant que son hôte se calme, quand il crût voir double. Un jeune homme, un valet, se trouvait à droite du trône, en retrait. Le visage fermé, la silhouette droite. Il semblait attendre un ordre de la part de son maître.

- _Ça alors, ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau !_

Le roi perçu sa surprise.

- Ah ! Je vois que vous avez remarqué mon valet. Il m'a dit qu'il était un lointain cousin, vu son visage, on peut difficilement le traiter de menteur, n'est- ce pas ? – il gloussa, comme heureux d'une bonne farce que lui seul connaissait. – Allez, valet, dis bonjour au prince.

Le valet fit face au Prince Bleu et s'inclina respectueusement, n'ouvrant pas la bouche. Ses yeux tournés vers son seigneur, comme s'assurant qu'il ne courrait aucun danger.

- _À croire qu'il protège le roi sans relâche… On dirait une ombre._

* * *

- Messire ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir en ville, comme ça ! Et si on vous attaquait ?

- Gilbert, je sais me défendre. Cesse de te rendre malade, je ne pars que pour quelques heures.

- Mais…

- Gilbert… – il soupira, son valet était vraiment trop angoissé. – Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien, mon cher ami. Profites-en pour aller discuter avec d'autres valets. Vous avez certainement des tas de choses méchantes à dire sur nous, les nobles.

- Vous savez bien que je vous adore trop pour médire sur vous.

Il ria, puis quitta le palais, sur une dernière recommandation de son ami l'angoissé. La curiosité était trop tentante, il avait vraiment envie de découvrir cette ville et ses habitants. Il voulait voir ce qui allait si mal dans ce monde-là.

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui l'avait attiré en premier : le regard vert ou les rubans. Sans doute le regard vert derrière les rubans. Le petit vendeur l'avait abordé, timidement, et lui avait acheté tout son stock, juste pour le plaisir de le voir sourire. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de le laisser partir et lui avait demandé de lui servir de guide durant toute cette journée et avait un mal fou à le quitter alors que le soleil se couchait doucement, laissant peu à peu le parc où ils se trouvaient s'assombrir. Le prince observa le profil du petit vendeur, assis sur le banc de pierre, à sa gauche. Une assurance le pris, subitement, et il posa sa main sur celle de son guide.

- Je veux te revoir.

- Euh… mais…

- Dis-moi que tu seras là, demain. Je veux te revoir.

- Prince… je ne…

- Je t'en supplie, Arthur, je veux te revoir. – il prit le visage de l'adolescent entre ses mains et lui caressa doucement les joues avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Pour le petit vendeur, c'était son premier baiser. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un si beau prince puisse tomber amoureux de lui. Le prince avait toutes les qualités, lui n'avait que ses rubans, des morceaux de rubans en fait, mais ça il se garderait bien de le dire à ses potentiels clients. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de son si beau prince. Qu'importe si le prince jouait avec lui, il était prêt à y laisser son cœur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il osa rêver au bonheur.

* * *

- Je le ramène.

- Mon prince, ce n'est pas possible… vous pouvez toujours le garder comme amant mais…

- Gilbert ! Je veux le ramener, l'épouser, et le garder à mes côtés pour toujours. Je n'ai pas parlé d'en faire un jouet sexuel !

Son valet soupira, une fois que son prince avait une idée en tête. Et l'amour rendait fou, alors…

- Prince… ne faites rien d'insensé, je vous en prie.

- J'aime Arthur, Gilbert. Je le ramène.

- … Très bien, mais je refuse de vous voir le dévorer durant le voyage de retour, j'ai les yeux sensibles.

Le prince se mit à glousser, qu'est-ce que son valet pouvait raconter comme bêtise alors ! Est-ce qu'Arthur aimait les saphirs ?

* * *

On les avait tués, tous les deux. Il tenait fermement le corps inerte d'Arthur dans ses bras, sa main libre serrant celle de Gilbert, complètement rigide. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça ! Il n'avait pas pu ! C'était insensé ! Qu'avait-il eu en échange de ces deux meurtres ? Rien, juste sa propre douleur, à lui et à personne d'autre.

- Non…non…Arthur…

Ses larmes l'empêchaient de bien voir le visage de son jeune amant qu'il se mit à embrasser avec désespoir. Plus jamais il ne pourrait réentendre son rire, plus jamais…

Soudain un bruit le fit se retourner, il tombait nez à nez avec un jeune homme brun, habillé d'une armure rouge sang. L'inconnu le regarda, choqué par le sang sur ses habits peut-être, puis ses yeux verts redevinrent glacés. Il l'avait reconnu, malgré le bleu tâché.

- Est-ce toi qui as fais ça ? – lui demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Le Prince Bleu ne répondit pas, il ne pu que secouer négativement la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du cadavre, pleurant plus fort. Il sentit que l'homme s'agenouillait près de lui.

- Ne pleure plus, Prince. Le temps de la vengeance n'est plus très loin. La ville se révolte, tu ne l'entends pas se détacher de ses chaînes.

- À quoi bon ? La vengeance ne me les ramènera pas.

- C'est vrai. Mais chaque guerre a son lot de sacrifices. Je ne peux pas ramener les morts, mais je peux t'apporter la tête du roi.

Le prince leva la tête pour croiser le regard déterminé de ce chevalier rouge. Il soupira et essuya ses larmes, non, tout cela ne servait à rien.

- Je ne veux pas sa tête, je ne veux plus rien.

- Tu es humain, les humains désirent toujours quelque chose.

- Seulement les vivants.

Lui, il venait d'être tué. Le valet du roi l'avait tué en même temps qu'Arthur et Gilbert. Lui aussi était mort, seulement son cœur battait encore.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre serait dédié au Chevalier Rouge... en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours! A la prochaine!**

**RAR: **

**Royal Hold'em**: Merci d'avoir lu! Oui, ce sont bien America & Canada les jumeaux. Le problème avec Veneziano & Romano c'est qu'ils sont tellement _naturellement_ bipolaires que l'effet de surprise n'aurait pas rendu pareil. Ah, toi aussi la chanson te prend aux tripes, welcome!

**Dragonna**: Non... Dragonna, Dragonna? Enfin Dragonna avec le grand "D"?... je peux avoir un autographe (mode fan activé)? Hum, désolée, je m'emporte (yeux plein d'étoiles)... Erm! Je ne peux pas encore dire qui est le roi et qui est le serviteur, désolée, c'est mon fond de commerce tu comprends, si je dévoile LE grand mystère de cette fic, ce n'est plus drôle (excuse bidon pour expliquer que j'hésite encore sur qui est qui). Mais pourquoi tout le monde me dit "Arthur" et "Francis" pour le Prince Bleu? C'était si prévisible? Mince, alors...Dis donc, t'en poses beaucoup des questions toi, navrée, mais il va falloir patienter, c'est tellement drôle de faire attendre (grande sadique dans l'âme), en tout cas merci pour ta review (the dream, quoi).


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour/soir à tous! Après un passage à vide (vive la fac) et un passage de plusieurs semaines dans un désert sans internet (non, je ne suis pas accro) me revoilà avec la suite de _Compte sur mo_i. J'ai profité de mon temps libre pour continuer (et commencer mes nouvelles) mes fics. Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que je reçois encore malgré mes absences répétées. Allez, je vous laisse en compagnie de notre révolutionnaire rouge. Bonne lecture!**

**Hetalia appartient toujours à son mangaka et l'histoire d'origine aux Vocaloids(s).**

* * *

**ONCE UPON A TIME**

_**A Red Knight…**_

Il n'était pas né avec une armure, il était né nu, comme n'importe quel enfant. Sauf qu'il n'était pas riche, alors il s'habilla avec ce qu'il trouvait, et s'arrangeait pour ne pas user ses affaires. Seuls les nobles pouvaient se permettre de changer trois fois de vêtements en une soirée, pas lui.

Lui, il était à la charge de ses deux frères. En vérité ce n'était pas ses frères, mais depuis qu'il avait trouvé ces deux adorables jumeaux au bord d'une rivière, il avait décidé d'en faire ses frères. Veneziano et Lovino étaient toute sa vie, il se levait pour eux, travaillait pour eux et riait pour eux. Seulement les petits avaient un prix : le prix de la nourriture. S'occuper de jeunes enfants avait un coup et le pauvre garçon était trop jeune pour s'engager dans l'armée royale, et il refusait de laisser ses deux frères à l'abandon, quitte à travailler à s'en rendre fou. Il quittait la maison avant l'aube et revenait quand il faisait nuit noire, mais il gagnait honnêtement son argent, et même si c'était peu, il était heureux de se sacrifier pour eux.

Seulement, la vie s'acharnait, les impôts surtout. Toujours de plus en plus lourds, plus nombreux et plus souvent. Tant et si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, il ne pu plus les payer. Il essaya bien de s'arranger, ne mangeant plus qu'un jour sur deux, voire une seule fois par semaine – il avait de la ressource, et puis, tant qu'il avait de l'eau, ça pouvait aller – et donnant tout à ses frères.

Mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Lovino était tombé malade, et le peu de viande qu'il lui donnait n'avait pas servit à grand-chose. Lovino était mort un matin d'hiver. Laissant une blessure dans le cœur de son aîné.

Puis se fut le tour de Veneziano, une mort aussi horrible. La vie n'avait aucun remord, jamais. Un soir d'été, des soldats de la garde royale, accompagné d'un employé de bureau avait frappé à sa porte. Le choix n'était pas possible : où il trouvait sur le champ la somme d'argent qu'il devait à sa majesté, où son frère était enfermé aux cachots du palais, parmi les criminels. Pas d'argent, alors on avait pris le gosse.

- Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je veux voir le roi ! Salauds !

- On se calme, gamin. Puisque tu veux tellement voir le roi, tu vas le voir. Embarquez-le.

Au moins, avait-il pu consoler son frère lors de leur trajet jusqu'au palais, puis jusqu'à la salle de trône. Il était là, ce jeune roi arrogant à la chevelure dorée et aux yeux si sombres.

- Que me veux-tu, pouilleux ?

- Vous demandez un délai supplémentaire, seigneur. Je n'ai pas d'argent, et Veneziano est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, il est trop petit pour être enfermé. Je vous promets de vous apportez l'argent demain, à la première heure !

Il avait beau être agenouillé aux pieds de son roi, il avait bien vu le bâillement de ce dernier puis le regard qu'il avait lancé à son valet, un regard froid et sadique. Et ce valet de malheur qui restait de marbre.

- Alors comme ça, ton frère est ce que tu as de plus précieux ? Très bien. Chef Sweden.

Il n'avait rien pu faire, ainsi tenu par les gardes, juste regarder et entendre. Des larmes, des cris, des supplications, une épée et du sang.

- Voilà, tu m'as remboursé, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas, la prochaine fois ce sera ta tête.

Le roi s'approcha du petit corps mutilé et récupéra la petite tête avant de lui mettre dans les mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et faites attention sur la route, les loups rôdent. On y va, valet.

- Bien mon roi.

Il avait cru être aveugle au moment où la tête de Veneziano avait été placée dans ses mains, mais ses oreilles marchaient encore. Et il avait très bien entendu la voix du valet, une voix avec un léger accent. Un accent d'hiver. C'était lui le loup qui rôdait derrière son maître.

- _Monstres._

C'étaient des monstres. Des fous. Des ogres. Des démons.

* * *

La mort de ses frères l'avait rendu amer, dur, terrible. Il avait quitté la ville et était parti seul sur les chemins, à la recherche d'une voie à suivre. Ses amis l'avaient vu partir, mais n'avait rien su dire pour le retenir. Alors ils l'avait attendu, il avait promis qu'il reviendrait. Antonio tenait toujours ses promesses.

Et il était revenu, les cheveux courts, les oreilles percées de diamants et une cuirasse rouge sang sur le corps, l'épée à la main. Il avait réunit tous les malheureux dans le parc, une nuit sans lune et avait proclamé l'heure de la vengeance. Il savait parler, user des mots pour réveiller les colères endormies dans le cœur des citoyens de la cité. Il était devenu le Chevalier Rouge et allait prendre la tête du roi, comme lui avait prit la vie de ses frères.

* * *

- Je veux de l'argent, on a besoin d'armes.

- Combien ?

Il regarda cet étrange Prince Bleu, il l'avait rencontré ce matin, à l'aube, entouré de deux corps. Il avait été sidéré de reconnaître le petit marchand de ruban, Arthur. Il était très aimé dans la ville, à cause des histoires qu'il racontait. Un vrai rêveur, personne ne savait raconter les légendes sur les fées mieux que lui. Sa mort avait révolté le peuple, c'était l'étincelle qu'il fallait pour allumer l'incendie.

- Suffisamment pour monter une armée.

Le prince lui désignait un coffret, posé sur le bureau de sa chambre – depuis le meurtre de son amant et de son ami, il vivait à l'ambassade de son pays – l'air las.

- Prends-le, il est à toi.

Antonio, curieux ouvrit et fut sidéré, il n'y avait pas de quoi monter une armée, il y avait de quoi faire vivre le pays tout entier. Et ce prince se baladait avec une telle fortune sur lui ? Il le regarda, l'air en colère, mais les paroles du blond le calmèrent : « Je savais qu'Arthur était très attaché à sa ville, j'avais comme idée de lui donner discrètement cet argent pour qu'il le distribue, une sorte de cadeau de mariage avant notre départ… ». Le prince tenta de cacher ses larmes, Antonio tenta de ne pas les voir.

- On le tuera, il payera pour ses crimes, soit sans crainte.

Le prince lui sourit, l'air mélancolique.

- Je ne suis que spectateur, fait ce qu'il te chante, ça ne me concerne plus.

* * *

- Au nom de la liberté, je vous arrête !

Mais pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ! Il était le roi, il aurait du hurler, pleurer, s'enfuir ! Mais non, il fallait qu'il sourît comme ça !

- _Salopard !_ Attachez-le !

Plusieurs hommes sautèrent au cou de leur ancien seigneur et l'enchaînèrent, s'assurant qu'il n'ait pas l'envie soudaine de jouer à la fille de l'air. Il s'approcha à son tour et prit le menton du jeune roi pour rapprocher leur visage : « Les juges ont déjà décidé de ta peine : la mort ». Et toujours ce sourire et ces grand yeux noirs glacés.

* * *

La ville entière s'était regroupée sur la place publique. La guillotine attendait son unique victime. Le ciel était étonnement bleu. Antonio marchait devant la charrette où était assis leur tyran. Il avait un pressentiment. Quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un tour, puis un deuxième autour de la place puis la charrette s'arrêta, on fit descendre l'ancien roi, on lui avait coupé les cheveux, son cou paraissait trop maigre. Ah oui, le roi n'avait même pas trente ans. Un prête s'avança, mais le seigneur déchu fit signe qu'il ne désirait pas parler. Il partirait avec ses péchés sur la conscience.

- Avance, raclure.

On poussa le fou devant la guillotine. Le Prince Bleu se tenait à côté du Chevalier Rouge, son regard presque vide. La mort du coupable ne lui ramènerait pas son amant, tout comme ses frères à lui ne reviendraient pas du monde des morts. Il plaça lui-même le condamné à mort sur l'instrument du bourreau, c'était à lui d'activer la marche funèbre, la main sur le manche, il attendait patiemment que l'aiguille daigne s'avancer de quelques minutes. Ce serait bientôt l'heure. Il lança un dernier regard au prince, derrière lui. Il avait détourné la tête, la main sur le cœur et les paupières closes. Cela ne le concernait pas, il l'avait déjà dit, et ça ne l'intéressait pas de regarder la mort d'un homme. Il avait déjà eu trop de morts devant lui. Le chevalier soupira et leva la tête, encore deux tours du cadran. Il ne tremblait pas, ne souriait pas comme plusieurs citoyens, ne ressentait plus rien. Soudain, un mouvement aux pieds de l'estrade le fit baisser les yeux, une ombre, presque un enfant venait de se placer au premier rang, pile devant la tête bientôt coupée. Il ne voyait pas qui se trouvait sous la capuche, mais au vue des habits, ce devait être un pauvre qui réclamait vengeance.

- _Des mains drôlement bien soignées pour un pauvre…_

Un son de cloche, mince ! Il avait presque raté l'heure !

Un mouvement de bras, une chute et des cris de joie. Le roi était mort, vive le peuple. On riait, dansait, sautait d'allégresse. C'était fini ! Fini les pleurs, la détresse et les humiliations. On s'embrassait, on parlait à des inconnus, on respirait la joie d'avoir survécu à cet enfer.

- Antonio ? Tu es si pâle.

Il releva légèrement la tête, Francis venait de poser la main sur son épaule. Pourquoi le prince tremblait-il ? Non… ce n'était pas le prince, c'était lui ! Il tremblait de tout son corps !

- Oh mon dieu…

- Antonio ? Qu'as-tu, enfin ?

Le blond semblait perturbé, le chevalier qui avait l'air si sûr de lui avait semblé terrifié au moment où la lame avait rencontré le cou trop maigre. Le brun secoua la tête, et se reprit : « Ne t'inquiètes pas Prince Bleu, tout est terminé. Nous sommes vengés. », il tapota le bras du prince et descendit de l'estrade, précipitamment.

- _À croire qu'il a le diable aux trousses…_

Le révolté s'engouffra dans la foule, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, soudain une ombre sur sa gauche ! Il fixa la silhouette d'un air féroce et fonça vers elle. L'épée déjà à la main, il alla attraper la capuche quand un son qu'il reconnut l'arrêta dans son geste.

- _Des pleurs ?_

Il resta droit, à un pas de cette étrange silhouette étrangement familière et ne fit rien quand elle disparût au coin d'une rue. Il savait, mais il ne dit rien. C'était leur secret, leur faute, la tâche sur le tableau idyllique. On l'appelait déjà, il décida d'oublier, l'autre payerait comme eux tous, mais à sa manière. Il se retourna vers ses amis et retrouva le sourire. C'était terminé. Même si dans un coin de son esprit, ce serait toujours là, la voix. Cette voix si reconnaissable : une voix de loup de l'ombre.

Une voix de serviteur dévoué.

Jusqu'à la mort, et sans doute même jusqu'au-delà.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**Réponse à Dragonna**: Et oui, c'était bien Francis, en même temps difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui porte aussi bien le costume bleu! J'ai longtemps hésité entre Gilbert et Antonio pour les rôles de serviteur et de chevalier rouge, finalement je trouve que l'évidence était le meilleur des choix possibles. Pourquoi Arthur et Gilbert sont tués? Ah, si je te réponds maintenant il n'y a plus d'histoire! J'espère que la suite te plaît.


End file.
